Délires, Fièvre et Maraudeurs
by The French Padfoot
Summary: Une série pas toujours coordonnée de petites histoires de Maraudeurs... je sais, j'étais pas nette quand j'ai écrit ça. Un nouveau chapitre... le quatrième... entièrement différent, lui aussi... les Maraudeurs en vacances chez Lily.
1. Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris d...

A/N : Ok… J'étais fiévreuse… j'ai eu un délire total… je l'ai écrit… suis tombé dans les pommes… dans le coma… Bon, ok, je plaisante… en tout cas, quand j'ai eu l'esprit un petit peu plus clair, ça m'a beaucoup amusé… j'espère que c'est aussi le cas pour vous… mais ce n'est pas le seul de la série… quand je suis fiévreuse, je suis aussi productive…

- C'est à gauche, affirma Remus avec une conviction qu'il était loin de ressentir.

- Attends, attends, murmura James. Tu es sûr ? Il me semble qu'on est déjà allé à gauche dans ce couloir. Et si mes calculs sont exacts, le passage secret qu'on cherche devrait déboucher quelque part dans ce couloir sur notre droite !

Remus et James se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, chacun essayant d'estimer lequel d'entre eux avait le plus confiance en lui. Finalement, aussi peu convaincus l'un que l'autre, ils se tournèrent vers Sirius et Peter, qui attendaient le verdict. Sirius avait un parchemin à la main, où il avait déjà tracé tous les couloirs de Poudlard qu'ils connaissaient avec une grande précision.

- Ne me regardez pas, s'écria Peter. J'ai pas le sens de l'orientation.

- A choisir entre les calculs de James et l'instinct de Remus, dit lentement Sirius en tapotant le parchemin de l'extrémité mâchouillée d'une plume, je choisis le flair de Remus, sans aucune hésitation.

James ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Remus le devança.

- Allons à droite, alors.

Les quatre Maraudeurs, serrés les uns contre les autres sous la cape d'Invisibilité, se mirent à ricaner, et poursuivirent leur exploration. Ils tournèrent donc à droite dans le couloir et inspectèrent les murs jusqu'à l'intersection suivante.

- Rien, murmura Sirius en soupirant. Remus, tu aurais dû en rester à ton premier choix…

Juste comme ils allaient retourner sur leurs pas, cependant, un mouvement les arrêta. Une toute petite souris venait de tourner dans leur couloir en galopant à une vitesse folle. Elle passa devant eux sans les voir, évidemment. Par contre, le chat qui courait à sa poursuite prit le virage de l'intersection beaucoup plus court, et rentra dans les Maraudeurs avant qu'ils ne puissent s'écarter de son chemin. Le chat, complètement paniqué de s'être heurté à quelque chose d'invisible, se mit à miauler plaintivement, d'une voix qui aurait pu réveiller tous les habitants de Poudlard. Pire encore, il se mit à donner des coups de pattes affolés dans tous les sens et agrippa la cape des Maraudeurs. En moins d'une minute, la cape avait glissé, et James se débattait pour l'arracher au chat.

- Lâche ça, stupide félin ! Attends que je trouve ton stupide propriétaire, et tu vas…

James ne finit pas sa phrase car le chat, ayant soudain repris ses esprits, démontra qu'il n'avait pas besoin de propriétaire.

- Je savais que j'avais déjà vu ce chat quelque part, murmura Sirius en le regardant se transformer… en McGonagall.

- Que faites-vous donc ici ? siffla-t-elle, furieuse. Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Elle tenait maintenant la cape d'Invisibilité que, sous la surprise, James avait lâché.

- Eh bien, commença Remus en lançant des regards implorants à ses amis, vous voyez, nous…

Mais James était loin de chercher une excuse plausible. Un sourire s'étalait lentement sur son visage, alors qu'il regardait alternativement le professeur McGonagall et le côté du couloir où la souris avait disparu.

- Professeur… vous _chassiez_ cette souris ?

Même Sirius grimaça. Pousser McGonagall à bout était, en général, une très mauvaise idée. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'elle se mit à rougir et essaya de remettre en ordre son chignon légèrement défait.

- Vous chassez les souris ? demanda Sirius, stupéfait.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe, répondit froidement le professeur, bien que toujours rougissante.

- Tous les soirs ? s'exclama Remus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Mais à ce moment, la patience de McGonagall se trouvait être à bout.

- C'est à moi de poser les questions, que je sache. Etre hors de votre dortoir bien après l'extinction des feux, ça va vous coûter…

- Il n'existe pas de sortilèges pour se débarrasser des souris plus efficacement ? demanda James, tenace.

Le professeur de Métamorphoses était toujours très rouge, bien qu'à ce point-là, il était difficile de dire s'il s'agissait de honte ou de colère.

- Très bien, dit-elle finalement d'une voix tendue. Vous retournez dans votre dortoir, et il ne s'est rien passé ici. Vous n'avez rien vu, et moi non plus, c'est bien clair ?

Elle commença à s'éloigner le plus dignement possible.

- Professeur ?

Peter, Sirius et Remus se tournèrent d'un coup vers James. Il commençait à pousser sa chance un peu loin. Il les ignora, cependant, et continua.

- Je vais avoir du mal à me dire que je n'ai rien fait cette nuit s'il me manque quelque chose qui me tient beaucoup à cœur.

McGonagall baissa les yeux sur la cape qu'elle tenait toujours et, sans un mot, la rendit à James.

- Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus, ajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure.

Par égard pour la dignité déjà blessée du professeur, les Maraudeurs attendirent qu'elle soit hors de portée de voix pour éclater de rire.


	2. Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort

A/N : Le deuxième de la série qui vient de ma fièvre… Puisque vous avez eu l'air d'aimer le premier… c'est, en quelque sorte, la suite, tout en n'ayant absolument rien à voir… Les Maraudeurs sont plus vieux de…. Cinq minutes à peu près. Moins drôle, et mignon.

Lily dormait paisiblement dans la salle commune de la tour Gryffondor. Elle était recroquevillé dans un fauteuil à haut dossier, un livre de Sortilèges encore sur les genoux. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas renversé son encrier en s'endormant, ce qui était une chance, parce que Mme Pince en avait déjà après elle.

Son fauteuil était un peu près du feu, peut-être, et elle avait eu les joues très rouges au début de la soirée, enflammées par la chaleur du brasier. Mais maintenant que les dernières flammes léchaient ce qui n'était plus que des braises, le froid de la salle commune désertée se refermait sur elle. Elle frissonna un peu et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dans un effort inconscient pour se réchauffer.

Elle n'était pas profondément endormie, et certaines choses commençaient à chatouiller les bords de son inconscience, comme le livre qui glissait doucement sur ses genoux, prêt à tomber sur le sol, ou le portrait de la grosse dame qui s'ouvrait.

Un léger courant d'air lui caressa les joues, et des rires étouffés lui parvinrent, achevant de la réveiller. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, cependant. S'il s'agissait des Maraudeurs qui rentraient de leurs promenades nocturnes, il valait mieux qu'elle continue à faire semblant de dormir. Jamais ils ne tenteraient de la réveiller, mais si elle était levée, ils ne se gêneraient pas pour la taquiner sans fin sur le fait qu'elle s'était endormie dans la salle commune avec un livre. Cela pouvait largement attendre le lendemain.

Ils ne devaient pas l'avoir vu, cependant, car ils parlaient bas, mais sans précaution. Lily entendit une vague histoire à propos de McGonagall et de souris. S'ils continuaient comme ça, à ce rythme, elle n'aurait plus d'excuse pour ne pas se réveiller.

Elle se tourna un peu dans son fauteuil. Le livre glissa un peu plus loin sur ses genoux, sans tomber encore. Par contre, sa baguette, qu'elle avait oubliée sur le bras du fauteuil, tomba sur le sol avec un petit bruit sec. Les bruits de la conversation s'arrêtèrent net.

Pour compléter le jeu, Lily émit un petit grognement et chercha une position confortable avant de s'immobiliser.

Il y eut quelques chuchotements. Seuls les mots de James lui parvinrent.

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins bientôt.

Elle entendit les vieux escaliers de la tour grincer sous trois paires de jambes. James, par contre, ne faisait aucun bruit, et ça la rendait nerveuse. Elle pouvait presque le sentir arriver, et elle avait des picotements sur toute la surface de sa peau. Il devait être à côté d'elle depuis un bout de temps, maintenant. Qu'attendait-il ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

Soudain, le lourd livre de Sortilèges glissa de ses genoux. Le poids enlevé la fit sursauter un peu « dans son sommeil », mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle faillit, cependant, lorsqu'elle n'entendit pas le livre toucher le sol.

Par contre, elle entendit parfaitement James poser doucement le livre sur la table devant elle. Il l'avait rattrapé pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Maintenant qu'elle avait entendu son ami, elle se détendait. Elle pouvait même le _voir_, tant elle le connaissait par cœur.

Elle sentit soudain une couverture, sortie d'on ne sait où, l'envelopper avec délicatesse. Des lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur son front. Des cheveux la chatouillèrent au même endroit après ça, et les mêmes lèvres revinrent – sur sa bouche, cette fois.

Il lui fallut la moindre parcelle de sa volonté pour ne pas répondre à ça. Et les lèvres partirent.

Mais pas James. Il ne s'éloignait pas. Dans le silence, Lil pouvait reconnaître un sourire attendri sur son visage. Elle savait qu'il se tenait devant elle, les mains dans les poches, juste content de la regarder. Incurablement romantique, songea-t-elle.

Puis elle se rendit compte de la situation : elle était en train de faire semblant de dormir, maintenant parfaitement réveillée, sous le regard de James. Et c'était justement la pensée à ne pas avoir. Elle éclata de rire.

Elle finit par lever un regard un peu coupable sur son petit ami.

- Je savais que tu ne dormais pas, dit James sans se démonter.

- Menteur, affirma Lily sans temps de pause. Il est quelle heure ?

- Trois heures du matin.

Elle s'étira un peu en regardant autour d'elle. Les fauteuils n'étaient pas si confortables que ça pour dormir près de cinq heures entières, et elle avait un peu mal partout.

- Trois heures ? répondit-elle en essayant de trouver une meilleure position. Et vous êtes déjà rentrés ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous n'avez pas été pris, tout de même ?

- Non. En fait…

James se mit en devoir de lui raconter leur étrange rencontre avec le professeur Animagus, tout en obéissant à Lily, qui lui avait demandé de venir s'asseoir dans le même fauteuil qu'elle. Après beaucoup de fous rires, de mouvements hasardeux et de gigotements, Lily se retrouva assise de côté sur les genoux de James, la tête sur son épaule, toujours riants de la dernière aventure des Maraudeurs.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient envie de bouger, et ils s'endormirent là, jusqu'au petit matin.

Ce ne furent pas les Maraudeurs qui taquinèrent le couple à propos de ça le lendemain, mais bien la maison Gryffondor toute entière.


	3. Il faut manger pour vivre

A/N : troisième partie de mes délires… j'ai un peu hésité à la mettre, parce qu'elle est… spéciale. Quand on est malade, il n'y a pas que la fièvre… enfin… sûrement une manière de me moquer de moi-même… (NB : Je _déteste_ être malade !!)

A chaque fois, on a l'impression de mourir.

J'étais à genoux, et d'ailleurs je n'aurais pas pu me tenir debout tant je tremblais. J'étais terrifié, aussi. Mon estomac se révoltait.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas eu la vie facile ces derniers mois. Rassembler les "anciens", comme me l'avait demandé Dumbledore, n'avait pas été tâche facile, d'autant plus que j'étais toujours recherché par le Ministère. Vivre comme un évadé en fuite avait été dur, avant cela. Il m'avait fallu rajouter, après le fiasco du tournoi des trois sorciers, cette importante mission à accomplir. Sans compter que les Mangemorts revenaient déjà à leurs activités funestes. Tout cela m'avait fait alterner des périodes de jeun et de maigres repas que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir avaler.

Mais échouer si près du but…

Je me convulsais de douleur alors que mon estomac se contractait. A plusieurs reprises. Je songeais que, s'il se contractait un peu plus, ce n'était pas seulement mon dernier repas qu'il éjecterait, mais aussi toutes mes tripes, sans autre forme de procès.

La douleur s'arrêta, et le soulagement fut si vif que je me sentis presque mieux qu'avant. Et c'était peut-être le cas. Encore tremblant, je me laissai glisser assis sur le sol froid, appuyé au mur tout proche.

Une silhouette sombre s'encadra dans la porte, bloquant toute lumière dans le petit espace. C'était aussi bien, d'ailleurs, car la lumière me faisait mal aux yeux.

Je levai un regard misérable sur Remus, qui me regardait avec une expression désolée.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Sirius…

Il se pencha au-dessus de moi et tira la chasse d'eau.

- … tu n'aurais pas dû manger autant et aussi vite.

- J'avais faim.

Il roula les yeux à ma protestation plaintive, mais, alors qu'il allait répondre, il se tourna vers un nouvel arrivant. La vieille Mme Figg le poussa sans trop de ménagement de son chemin et me tendit un verre d'eau.

- Doucement, mon garçon, bois. Allez, ne reste pas assis sur ce sol froid, viens, on va te mettre au chaud dans un bon lit. Et dorénavant, tu mangeras uniquement ce que je te dirais de manger, c'est bien compris ?

Jamais je ne m'étais senti à la fois aussi heureux et aussi exaspéré que la bonne vieille Arabella ait décidé de venir nous tenir compagnie chez Remus. Je lui rendis le verre vide et tentai de me redresser, sans trop de succès. Je m'affalai à nouveau contre le mur. Mme Figg poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Ces hommes, grommela-t-elle en s'éloignant. Ils sont un petit peu malades, et c'est la fin du monde pour eux. Mais ils refusent toujours obstinément de faire ce qui est bon pour eux. Des petits garçons qui refusent leur médicament.

Remus, à qui il restait – Dieu merci – un peu de cœur, me souleva presque comme une plume, m'aida à prendre appui sur lui, et me sortit des toilettes. Sans se priver du luxe de ricaner, cependant. Jusqu'à ce qu'Arabella se tourne à nouveau vers nous, au moment même où nous entrions dans la cuisine.

- D'ailleurs, Remus, une fois que Sirius sera au lit, je te donnerais ta potion Tue-Loup.

Remus pâlit.


	4. le matin, tous les rats sont gris

AN : Un quatrième « délire » à ajouter… cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas fiévreuse… enfin, je crois… ça fait longtemps que je l'ai écrite, celle-là…. Je viens de la retrouver dans un carton, toute poussiéreuse ! Vous me direz si vous appréciez… Mon avis personnel sur un incident mentionné dans les livres. Situé dans les vacances entre la sixième et la septième année des Maraudeurs…

Une visite des Maraudeurs…

Lily se réveilla lentement, tandis que le soleil, encore bas, jouait sur ses paupières closes. L'été promettait d'être un des plus chauds de la décennie, et l'air, s'il n'était pas encore étouffant, était déjà immobile et chaud de si bon matin.

Pas étonnant alors que Lily ait combattu ses draps toute la nuit et se retrouve finalement, au matin, sur un lit complètement dépourvu de draps, ne la laissant couverte que de sa très légère chemise de nuit, celle-là même que James lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, deux mois plus tôt. Mais après tout, les seuls voisins qui pouvaient voir par la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée largement ouverte étaient partis en vacances. Aucun danger donc que son intimité ne soit violée… pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

Les yeux encore fermés, elle pouvait entendre ses parents se lever, avec tous les bruits habituels et rassurants du matin. Elle pouvait même deviner l'origine du moindre petit bruit. Ce froissement de tissu, c'était son père qui ajustait sa robe de chambre en descendant les escaliers de son pas lourd. Le tintement de porcelaine, les tasses que sa mère disposait sur la table. Ce violent claquement de porte, Pétunia qui sortait de sa chambre, apparemment –et comme d'habitude – de mauvaise humeur.

Elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, la pensée de Pétunia n'entrant pas dans le plan d'un réveil agréable. Elle se concentra donc plutôt sur les odeurs qui commençaient à lui parvenir : les toasts tout juste grillés, les œufs, le bacon… tout ça arrivant par vagues avec un léger mouvement d'air sur son visage. C'était sûrement cette légère brise qui avait fait grincer la fenêtre… Mais le petit déjeuner pouvait bien attendre encore quelques minutes… elle n'avait pas encore envie de se lever…

Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle révisa complètement cette opinion… car elle se retrouva soudain debout toute droite à côté de son lit, le cœur battant. Elle avait senti une main passer sur ses hanches et la caresser… il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit avec elle !

… Quelqu'un qui avait les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes qui, reflétant le soleil, cachaient l'expression de ses beaux yeux chocolats, et un sourire qui disait tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir dans ses yeux.

- James Potter ! chuchota-t-elle furieusement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et où sont les autres ?

Un petit rire venu de derrière elle lui répondit. Elle se retourna pour trouver le reste des Maraudeurs, et se rendit compte dans le processus que la chemise de nuit couvrait effectivement peu de choses de son anatomie. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se couvrir d'un drap qui traînait, par miracle, à ses pieds, mais elle était déjà aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? répéta-t-elle à voix basse. Vous ne deviez arriver que cet après-midi ! Et puis d'abord, comment avez-vous fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

Elle avait totalement ignoré l'évidence des deux balais que tenaient Cathy et Remus.

- Ben, par les airs, évidemment, répondit Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

- Vous vous rendez compte que nous sommes dans un quartier Moldu ? Ils vous ont sûrement vu ! Le Ministère va en avoir après vous !

Elle se figea quand Cathy se mit à balancer la cape d'invisibilité de James sous son nez. Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour faire taire Lily Evans.

- Vous allez me faire croire que vous êtes venus, tous les six, sur _deux_ balais, convenablement cachés par _une_ cape d'invisibilité ? Dites-moi pourquoi je trouve ça dur à avaler !

- En fait, expliqua Remus avec un sourire en direction de Kyana, James a gardé la cape et Kyana a lancé un sort d'invisibilité sur l'autre balai.

Ils furent interrompus par un léger coup à la porte de la chambre. M. et Mme Evans étaient des gens très gentils, mais même Lily doutait qu'ils acceptent la présence des Maraudeurs –dont James ! – au grand complet alors que leur fille était à moitié nue.

- Lily ? appela la voix de M. Evans à travers la porte. Tu es réveillée ?

- Ouioui, mais… je suis pas encore habillée ! J'arrive !

Il y eut un bruit de pas s'éloignant dans le couloir, et Lily se tourna à nouveau vers ses amis.

- Vous allez rester là bien tranquillement, sans toucher à _rien_, et sans sortir de cette pièce, c'est bien compris ?

Elle empoigna une robe de chambre et l'enfila sans se préoccuper des ricanements des autres. Sirius se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir théâtral.

- Même pas drôle ! Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire en attendant ? On n'a même pas le plaisir de te voir dans cette ravissante petite chose…

Lily ne porta aucune attention à la dernière réplique de Sirius, laissant Cathy et James s'en préoccuper. D'après les regards meurtriers qu'ils lui lançaient, le garçon était pratiquement certain d'avoir à esquiver deux sorts dans la minute.

Néanmoins, Lily avait les joues très roses en descendant dans la cuisine… jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Pétunia plantée devant la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés et l'air de quelqu'un de très borné.

- Je n'entrerais pas dans la cuisine tant qu'il y aura cet animal de malheur dedans ! cria-t-elle aussitôt qu'elle vit sa sœur approcher.

Le pauvre "animal de malheur" était une petite chouette hulotte de Poudlard que Lily avait souvent utilisée pour écrire à ses parents. Quant à ces derniers, Danny et Emily, finalement habitués à la présence de ce genre de volatiles, ils regardaient Pétunia avec un air désemparé. Lily se dépêcha de prendre la lettre de Poudlard que lui apportait la chouette et renvoya le rapace immédiatement, bien que cela démangeait terriblement Lily de taquiner sa sœur avec la chouette. Mais cela, songea-t-elle avec un léger soupçon de culpabilité, devait être la mauvaise influence des Maraudeurs.

Pétunia entra enfin dans la cuisine, et s'assit à la table sans autre salutation qu'un grognement, tandis que Lily embrassait chaleureusement ses parents. Elle se mit à manger rapidement, songeant à ses amis et à toutes les catastrophes qu'ils étaient capables de commettre si elle les laissait trop longtemps seuls. Au moins, elle faisait confiance à Kyana… si la jeune Serdaigle pouvait les retenir un peu…

Aussitôt quelques toasts engloutis et son thé bu, elle se leva et prit ses couverts pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle ne s'était pas plus tôt retournée que Petunia poussa un cri aigu.

Lorsque Lily se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait fait hurler, son cœur faillit tomber dans ses talons. Peter était là, Peter sous sa forme de rat, et il grignotait tranquillement les miettes qui restaient dans sa soucoupe. La jeune sorcière sortit rapidement sa baguette et prit l'excuse la plus simple qui lui passait par la tête.

- J'ai transformé ma tasse en rat, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire coupable. C'est un entraînement pour les… Métamorphoses. Le professeur McGonagall insiste beaucoup pour qu'on s'entraîne, vous savez.

D'un mouvement léger de baguette, Lily transforma Peter en une tasse presque identique à celle qu'elle venait de mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Il y avait bien encore des moustaches tout près de l'anse, mais, après tout, ce n'était pas elle, l'experte en Métamorphoses !

- Oups, il me faudra un peu d'entraînement.

Les parents Evans montrèrent un visage compréhensif, mais sa sœur se tourna vers elle avec une expression de fureur intense.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! lui cria-t-elle avant de décamper de la cuisine.

Lily se retint soigneusement de ne pas montrer toute l'étendue de l'exaspération que lui inspirait Pétunia. Elle savait que leurs parents, Danny et Emily, étaient les premiers à souffrir de leurs constantes disputes. C'était normal de désirer une vie de famille heureuse, et Lily avait fait son possible pour ne pas se mettre en colère contre Pétunia. Mais celle-ci ne faisait aucun effort de son côté.

- Lily, soupira Emily.

- Je suis désolée. Je vais arranger les dégâts… dans ma chambre, dit-elle en prenant la tasse-Peter et en la fourrant dans la poche de sa robe de chambre.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit Danny. Tu peux détruire toutes les tasses que tu veux, je n'en ai rien à faire. Mais, la prochaine fois… préviens-nous que tu es sur le point de faire ce genre d'expérience, tu veux ? Tu as fait peur à ta sœur et je dois dire que moi-même, je ne l'ai pas vu venir…

- Je suis désolée, répéta Lily en filant dans sa chambre.

Contrairement à ses terreurs les plus profondes, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas quittés la chambre de Lily. Mais ils n'étaient pas exactement sages non plus. Assis sur le lit, ils regardaient Sirius faire danser le drap dont Lily s'était couverte quelques minutes plus tôt.

Cela n'aurait rien eu de remarquable si le drap ne passait pas de temps à autre devant la fenêtre, d'où Lily était sûre que même les gens à l'autre bout de la ville pouvaient le voir.

Dans un instant, elle aurait le Ministre de la Magie à ses trousses.

- Mais enfin… qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda-t-elle un peu brusquement. Et où est Peter ?

L'idée de vérifier s'ils étaient au courant des facéties de Peter lui était tout juste venue à l'esprit. Mais à voir les coups d'œil frénétiques que James se mit à lancer dans tous les coins de la pièce, ce n'était certainement pas le cas.

- Peter ? Il… il était là… 

Il y eut un moment de panique générale, dominée par le ricanement dédaigneux de Cathy, avant que Lily ne sorte la tasse de sa poche et raconte toute l'histoire, en occultant évidemment l'attitude de Pétunia.

- Maintenant, quelqu'un pourrait-il re-transformer cette tasse en Peter, qu'il puisse nous expliquer pourquoi il est venu se balader dans ma cuisine, alors que je vous avais interdit de quitter cette pièce ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Bientôt, Peter regardait Lily avec des yeux terrifiés.

- On t'a déjà dit à quel point tu ressemblais à McGonagall quand tu te mets en colère ? Je voulais juste visiter…

La jeune Evans tenta de ne pas exploser de colère. Parfois, il lui devenait si simple de comprendre pourquoi les professeurs les détestaient tant…

- Ca va pour cette fois… maintenant vous allez tous descendre dans la rue par ma fenêtre, vous allez faire un tour le temps que je me prépare, et vous revenez dans une demi-heure en disant à mes parents que vous êtes en avance. Ca vous va ?

Lily avait l'air tellement menaçant que même Cathy n'osa pas prononcer un mot. Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'accord et se dirigèrent en file indienne vers la fenêtre, comme des enfants sages.

James venait le dernier, et comme il s'apprêtait à descendre à son tour, il se tourna vers Lily avec des yeux implorants.

- Même pas le droit à un petit… ?

- NON ! interrompit sèchement Lily.

Il y avait une certaine satisfaction, songea Lily en regardant James disparaître docilement, à savoir qu'elle pouvait avoir un peu d'autorité sur les légendaires Maraudeurs. Un peu.


	5. A bon chat, bon rat !

A/N : Pour ceux qui voulaient une suite à la petite histoire de McGonagall qui chasse une souris… héhéhé… Remerciez Lunard ! C'est le loup qui a eu cette merveilleuse idée de suite logique ! MERCI, LUNARD !!

Alors… bonne lecture ! ^-^

Rats !

Le couvre-feu était passé depuis un long moment. Au château de Poudlard, seuls les gens et les créatures ayant une activité nocturne parcouraient les couloirs vides. Les fantômes glissaient au travers des portes, des murs et des escaliers dans un souffle silencieux quelques professeurs grognons faisaient des rondes en essayant d'éviter Rusard les elfes de maison galopaient sans bruit de tous les côtés et, comme toutes les nuits, un peuple furtif sortait des cachots pour envahir la totalité du château.

Comme dans toutes les immenses bâtisses un peu âgées, Poudlard abritait des centaines de rats. Une population grouillante qui passait pourtant inaperçue, dispersée dans les innombrables parties du château, ne sortant que la nuit, se cachant dans les moindres recoins.

Il était pourtant possible de voir, ce soir-là, dans une des parties les moins fréquentées du château, un de ces rongeurs habituellement discrets zigzaguer imprudemment dans un couloir.

Peter se concentrait comme il pouvait, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il avait un mal de chien à se dépêtrer. Quatre était à son sens un nombre excessif, en particulier quand il s'agissait du nombre de membres à coordonner pour se déplacer. Sous sa forme de rat, il titubait dans un couloir, avançant une patte après l'autre, pas très sûr de lui, ni même de l'endroit où il était.

Une des premières choses que les Maraudeurs avaient remarquées après l'euphorie d'avoir réussi cette transformation extrêmement difficile d'Animagus, c'était sans doute qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à leurs nouvelles formes. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient appris à marcher à quatre pattes, ce qui était bien compréhensible.

Sirius avait immédiatement préconisé une sortie dans la Forêt Interdite pour remédier à ce problème par un entraînement intensif. C'était très bien pour un jeune cerf et un chien gros comme un ours… mais Peter avait décliné l'invitation, estimant que, pour un petit rongeur, le château était déjà une escapade bien assez éprouvante, sans parler de la Forêt !

Il s'était lamentablement trompé. Poudlard était semé d'embûches et bien différent vu du ras du sol… Il était probablement perdu, et bien perdu…

Tout était différent, du point de vue d'un rat. Pas seulement que le moindre escalier prenait des allures d'Everest, ou qu'il manquait souvent de trébucher sur sa longue queue dont il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Mais tous ses sens prenaient une dimension différente désormais.

Non seulement il ne voyait plus distinctement les couleurs, mais sa vue n'avait plus autant d'importance. Peut-être était-ce aussi que les odeurs et les bruits avaient une telle place dans ce qu'il percevait. Sans compter à quel point ses longues moustaches étaient sensibles au moindre contact…

Cela n'allait pas si mal que ça, après tout. Moins il pensait à ce qu'il faisait avec ses pattes, plus les automatismes venaient. Il arrivait désormais à se déplacer presque sans interruption, mais il ne reconnaissait toujours pas les couloirs.

Il s'intéressait aussi aux odeurs qui lui parvenaient. Il pensait bien avoir senti quelque chose qui ressemblait aux cuisines, mais de manière volatile et lointaine.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'odeur, il venait d'en capter une prononcée, toute proche, assez répugnante, en fait. Comme il s'arrêtait pour mieux aspirer l'air et réfléchir à quoi pouvait appartenir le fumet, il vit sa réponse apparaître au détour d'un couloir tout proche.

Le chat n'avait pas fait de bruit sur les coussinets de velours de ses pattes, mais, s'il devait en juger par ses oreilles dressées et son regard fixé droit sur lui, il avait bien entendu Peter. L'horrible bête, ce monstrueux chat qui faisait cinq fois la taille de Peter et puait comme un fauve, avait déjà eu une nuit fructueuse, à en juger par la malheureuse souris qui pendait de sa gueule. Cependant, le pauvre Animagus avait le sentiment qu'il ne s'en tiendrait pas là s'il en avait l'occasion.

Avec un couinement aigu, il tourna et partit dans l'autre sens de toute la vitesse de ses petites pattes inexpérimentées. Le chat ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit derrière lui, à part le crissement de ses griffes dans les virages, et le souffle chaud que Peter sentait parfois sur sa queue.

Il pensa mourir cent fois lors de cette course folle, lorsque les énormes mâchoires claquaient tout près de lui. Ce fut pire encore lorsqu'il atteignit un couloir donnant sur un escalier descendant, exactement le genre d'obstacles qu'il avait évité toute la soirée. Les marches venaient à sa rencontre à toute allure, il croyait à chaque instant perdre l'équilibre et dévaler  l'escalier avant de se briser la nuque. Mais non. Il s'écroulait à chaque fois lourdement sur une nouvelle marche, et le chat bondissait gracieusement derrière lui.

Il s'arrêta soudain brusquement, croyant avoir vu quelque chose… là, sur sa droite ! Il venait de descendre deux marches en trop. Le chat, emporté par son élan, surpris par ce brusque arrêt, le dépassa et parvint au pied de l'escalier avec un feulement de rage.

Peter escalada comme il put les deux gigantesques marches, essayant de ne pas penser au chat qui remontait déjà. Le trou qu'il avait vu dans le mur était tout petit, sûrement un trou de souris, mais il n'hésita pas à s'y glisser en rampant. Il était temps. Le chat essaya de l'arrêter en posant la patte sur sa queue, mais trop tard. Il était à l'abri dans sa nouvelle cachette.

Il n'en menait pas large : son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il en avait mal, et il tremblait de toutes ses pattes.

Tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, cependant, puisqu'un autre occupant était déjà là. Un autre rat, un énorme rat sauvage, celui-là, le regardait avec de petits yeux méchants et offusqués, sifflant de rage.

Un concert de couinements s'éleva de l'orifice dans le mur, et, quelques secondes après, le chat vit fuser devant lui deux rats se poursuivant l'un l'autre. Il n'eut qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de partir à leur poursuite.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le rat sauvage ne se rende compte qu'il était poursuivi à son tour, et devint proie plutôt que prédateur. Ce qui soulageait grandement Peter, étant donné que désormais, le chat pouvait choisir de se repaître de l'autre rat.

Soudain, le rat de Poudlard se mit à galoper avec attention, comme s'il savait où aller et Pettigrew, prudent, le suivit. Si le rat avait survécu jusqu'ici à cette ignoble bête, alors il devait connaître tous les coins sûrs du château pour un rat pourchass !

Et effectivement, pas moins de deux couloirs plus loin, ils se réfugièrent tous les deux sous une immense armoire, toutes considérations territoriales oubliées tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

Le chat, frustré de ne pouvoir passer sous l'armoire également, glissa la patte dans l'interstice et chercha à tâtons ses proies qui étaient bien au delà de sa portée.

Néanmoins, Peter recula prudemment jusqu'au mur… pour se trouver à côté d'un nouveau trou de souris ! Une échappatoire possible ! Du moins, si celui-ci était moins occupé que le précédent. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon de chasse qui, plus calme, faisait une toilette consciencieuse pour mieux narguer le chat sifflant de rage tout près d'eux.

Précautionneusement, il mit le nez dans l'ouverture pratiquée entre les deux briques et renifla avec attention, mais il ne semblait y avoir personne, là-dedans. Et pour cause… il s'agissait des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde !

Ayant échappé à tout danger immédiat, Peter s'accorda un moment pour réfléchir. C'en était assez de cette balade, il avait bien vu qu'il savait se servir de toutes ses pattes si besoin ! Il ne voulait pas continuer son exploration plus loin… Et rentrer au dortoir serait bien plus facile sous sa forme plus la volumineuse… plus voyante, certes, mais tellement plus pratique pour se déplacer dans le labyrinthe de Poudlard !

Sa décision prise, il observa les alentours, mais puisque la mystérieuse Mimi semblait très occupée à sangloter dans ses toilettes favorites, il se transforma en toute tranquillité, et sans témoin.

Maintenant il pouvait rejoindre son lit sans craindre de se faire assassiner par un chat à chaque détour de couloir.

Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Car à la première croisée des chemins qu'il rencontra sur son chemin, un rat familier passa devant lui, et le chat qui lui courait après entra en collision violente avec la jambe de Peter.

Ce n'aurait pas été si terrible si le matou en question, qui ne l'avait pas vu, n'avait pas paniqué en s'accrochant de toutes ses griffes à sa jambe. Hurlant de douleur, le pauvre garçon agita férocement le pied pour se débarrasser du chat, mais il ne réussit qu'à perdre l'équilibre et à s'étaler de tout son long.

Hérissé, le chat s'éloigna d'un bond, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Peter le reconnut. Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour ne pas reconnaître le professeur McGonagall ?

D'ailleurs, l'irritable professeur de Métamorphoses réapparut à la place du chat, bien que le feulement de rage soit toujours audible.

- PETTIGREW ! Mais que… que… que diable faites-vous l ?

Peter recula sous la violence de la colère. McGonagall s'était mise à bégayer plutôt qu'à hurler, et il ne put qu'entendre quelques mots comme « couvre-feu » et « détention » avant de trouver une inspiration.

- Ne m'en veuillez pas, Professeur ! J'ai… j'ai perdu mon rat, et… j'ai peur qu'il n'arrive pas à revenir. Vous voyez, je viens de l'avoir…

Pour le coup, Minerva s'arrêta de fulminer et pâlit si vite que Peter crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

- Le rat que vous pourchassiez, continua-t-il en essayant de prendre l'air inquiet, ce n'était pas lui, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'auriez pas vu un autre rat ?

- Euh… euh… non. Allez vous coucher, Pettigrew, et vous chercherez votre petit animal demain, d'accord ? C'est que… le couvre-feu est pass !

- Oui… désolé, Professeur.

C'était sans doute une preuve évidente du trouble de l'enseignante qu'elle l'envoya se coucher sans autre réprimande. Dès qu'il fut certain qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir, Peter s'accorda un sourire triomphal.

Ce soir, il allait avoir des choses à raconter à ses amis.


End file.
